The Beginning of the End
by gabierules
Summary: Set in episode three. In the final year of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka and Anakin find themselves pawns in a deadly game as Ahsoka fights dreams that haunt her. Anakin has been having dreams of Padme dying, and is falling to the dark side. Ahsoka must relize the meaning of her dreams and stop the mysterouis sith lord before it's to late.
1. Ahsoka's dreams

**Hey everyone this is my first story ever, Beginning of the End. It's about the Clone Wars coming to a close and Ahsoka's future. I hope you guys like it!**

Ahsoka's POV

"Ahsoka!" A familiar voice was calling my name. I stood frozen where I was. Wait, where was she? I was standing in the middle of what seemed like a grey forest. But everything was blurry. I took a step forward, but then I heard someone scream. Whoever it was sounding like they were in pain.I stood as still as I could and reached out in the Force. But suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I fell to the ground. Someone I knew was in a lot of pain and they must have been close to me because I could feel their pain as well. It felt like I had just been shot in right below my I heard thunder. It sounded like a bomb going off. It was soon followed by a huge strike of lightning. Then the voice screamed my name again.

"Ahsoka! Where are you?" It sounded worried. Then I heard people screaming in pain. Then everything got silent.

I stood there for what seemed like an hour until I felt something cold and wet land on my shoulder. I realized that I was still clutching my leg but the pain had gone away. I stood up and realized that it must be raining. I looked out in front of me and now all I could see was red. Red, wait what? Then I felt it rain on my hand I looked down at my glove and saw something red smeared all over it. It looked like blood. At first I thought it had been from my leg. Maybe I had been bleeding. But then I realized that blood was falling all around me. I panicked and started running. I realized it was raining blood. I ran as fast as I could but the more I ran the more blood fell. I heard the splash of the blood on the ground as I ran. Then I slipped and fell in what seemed like a huge lake of blood. I hit my head hard on the ground before everything went black.

Anakin's POV

I walked up to Ahsoka's door to her quarters. I waited for it to open as it usually does when someone walks up to it, but it didn't. Confused I knocked on the door. I waited but there was no answer.

"Ahsoka," I said. No answer, "Ahsoka open the door." No answer. I sighed and opened the door with the force. I was not prepared for the site I saw before me. My padawan was lying on the floor with her pillow hanging halfway off the bed, along with her blanket. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, wake up," She didn't move. I shook her again.

"Ahsoka it's time to wake up," I said a little more loudly. She shot up off the floor and screamed.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?" I said, panicking slightly on the inside. She was breathing heavily and she was drenched in sweat. I put my hand on her shoulder s she looked at me.

"Master?" She said. She sounded scared.

"Yah, Ahsoka it's me, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yah," She said as she put a hand to her head, "I just had a nightmare, that's all." I tried to help her up but she swatted my hand away and got up on her own.

"Are you sure you're alright Ahsoka? You seem a little shaken up." I said putting a hand on her shoulder as she turned away.

"I…I'm fine Master," she said turning around, "Really I am." I still wasn't convinced so I decided to ask her about her nightmare.

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked.

"I don't remember," She said a little too quickly, and I could sense that it was a lie.

"You can tell me Snips," I said.

"I said, that I don't remember ok?" She hissed. She stood there for a moment glaring at him, and then she got a look of I'm sorry in her eyes. She turned to the door and said,

"I'm sorry, I just need some air," She then walked out of the room and down the halls of the temple. I sighed. I was worried for her; I remembered having nightmares when I was a padawan. I walked over to Ahsoka's bed and made it for her. I knew Ahsoka was going to have a ruff weak because of this. Little did I know that this was only the beginning.

**What did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. **


	2. Lava and an old Man

Ahsoka's POV

I walked into the gardens of the Jedi temple. It was so beautiful and peaceful there. It was a great place to gather your thoughts and meditate. Right now all I could think about was my dream.

Unlike most of my dreams I remembered all of it. I had no idea what the meaning was, but it scared me, a lot. It reminded me of a horror holo that I had watched on the Holonet once; the screams, the pain, the blood. That last part scared me the most. It had been raining blood in my dream. What could that mean? That there would be a lot of blood shed somewhere soon. Or that I might shed blood somewhere soon.

I should just forget about this and meditate. I sat down on the soft green grass. I closed my eyes and breathed. It was so peaceful. I reached out in the Force. I saw Anakin in my room making my bed for me. I got a lot of worried vibes coming from him through the Force. I sent him a wave of calm and he instantly took a deep breath in and I realized that he was now much more relaxed. I was meditating for a while but then somewhere along the way I drifted into sleep.

"I HATE YOU!" I heard a voice scream. I jumped and reached on my belt for my lightsaber. I took it out and ignited it. I held it in a fighting position waiting for someone to attack me but no one did. I looked around. I was standing on a cliff looking down at lava. Where was I? I looked around; there was smoke in the air, lava everywhere, and a hooded figure walking towards me. Wait what?! I did a double take. A figure with a cloak walked towards me, his hands behind his back. I took my shoto off of my belt and I ignited it as well. The hooded figure stopped in front of me.

"Who are you?" I shouted. The figure chuckled evilly. It sounded like an old man's laugh. He opened the corner of his mouth and spoke.

"It's so good to see you again, youngling," He spoke with an evil grin on his face. His words sent a chill down my spine.

"I said, who are you!" I shouted at him.

"I go by many names, child," He said starting to pace to the left. He turned around and looked at me.

"Remember what I am telling you youngling! Don't meddle in other people's business! Stay out of my way," He paused and turned around starting to walk away, "Or die!" He shouted and whipped around.

"Wha-" Was all I could manage to say before electricity flew from his fingertips and hit me, hard. I fell to the ground and writhered on the floor. The pain was excruciating. I screamed in pain. I had never felt pain like this before. Once he stopped I took about three deep breaths and then managed to get on my knees before spitting out, "You're a sith," He smiled.

"Exactly," He said before the electricity hit me again and everything went black.

I snapped up from where I was lying on the ground. I was breathing heavily. I put a hand to my head. I felt hot. I slowly stood up. I closed my eyes and remembered the words the old man had said to me, _"Don't meddle in other people's business! Stay out of my way, or die!" _

I was so confused. I looked out at the sky on Courascant. It was still day time. I started walking out of the gardens. His words rang in my head again like a bell. I was so confused. Whose business had I gotten into! I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I let out a long tired yawn. I really didn't feel like training today but I knew that Anakin would make me.

Maybe I should tell him. No, he'll just get all worried and overprotective again. I walked until I reached my quarters. I half expected my Master to be sitting there waiting for me but he wasn't. He probably went to the mess hall to eat. My stomach growled. I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since yesterday night. I went into the refresher real quick and looked in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes. I didn't look so hot. Even though I didn't really care what I looked like, I didn't want people to think that I was tired all the time. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw an old man's face. I gasped. He had wrinkles and yellow eyes. His face looked like it had been seriously messed up in a fight or something. I walked back against the door.

"Stay out of my way!" He screamed before disappearing, and then I saw my face again. I grabbed the door and forced it open. I walked out of the refresher and slammed the door shut. I breathed heavily and shook my head. I instantly ran out of my quarters and closed the door quickly behind me.

I must be seeing things. I then saw my friend Bariss O'fee standing in front of me.

"Ahsoka?" She said, "Are you alright?" I looked at her, she looked worried.

"Yah, I'm fine, I'm just….really hungry and I was about to head down to the mess hall." I said.

"Oh, that's great, I was about to head down there to," She replied, "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course, Bariss," I said as we started walking. She must have noticed the state I was in because she said,

"Are you sure you're alright Ahsoka you seem really pale, and worried,"

"I just had a strange dream last night, and I've just been thinking about it a lot today,"

"A strange dream?" I nodded my head, "What was it about then?" She asked.

"I don't really remember," I lied.

"If you don't remember then why are you spending so much time thinking about it?" She must not have sensed my lie. I instantly put my mental shields up, so she couldn't know what I was thinking about.

"I don't know," I said. Bariss gave me a funny look and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you tell Master Skywalker about it?" Bariss asked.

"If I tell my Master then he will just worry about me, and he'll get all overprotective."

"Come on Ahsoka he's not that overprotective!" Bariss said nudging me in the shoulder. I opened my mouth wide and looked at her. I shook my head.

"You have no idea Bariss!" I said. She laughed. This was probably the most fun I'd had all day. Maybe that dream will just go away I thought to myself, smiling.


	3. Life in the Outer Rim

**I'm so sorry for not updating you guys! School kind of took over. This chapter is a little boring at first, but it gets better I promise. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

It had been months since I had had any more nightmares. I had shaken them off, and not worried about them. The last one I had was with an old man surrounded by lava. I had no idea what it was about. I had forgotten most of the details.

And now I'm here. Sitting in the mess hall of a ship, in the middle of the night with no one else around. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I had been in the outer rim for months. We had left a couple days after my last nightmare. We had been stuck doing mission after mission. I was just ready to return home, to the Jedi Temple. I didn't go on most of the missions anyway. Anakin always thought they were too "dangerous" for me. I had had to watch them go out and have all the fun on the battle field while I was stuck writing mission reports. He had been so overprotective lately.

I stood up from her seat at one of the many tables in the mess hall. I walked over to the fridge and poured a glass of water. I took a sip. The taste less, cold, clear liquid entered my mouth and slid down my throat. Then I realized how long it had been since I had had anything to drink. I gulped the rest of my water down, and set the glass down on the counter. Even though water has no taste, it tasted amazing.

I yawned and I thought that it was a good idea to get some rest. Even though I know I won't be going on whatever mission the council gives Anakin and Obi-Wan. I walked down the quiet dark hall and in to my quarters. I kicked my boots off and I threw my gloves across the room. I didn't wear any night clothes to sleep in. I always wished I could, but I had to wear my Jedi uniform in case I had to jump in to battle in the middle of the night.

I laid down on my bed, and pulled the blanket up to my neck. It was cold tonight, colder than usual. I wanted to turn the heat on, but I was too lazy and tired to get up. I just sat there for a while, starring at the ceiling. I started thinking about Anakin somehow. My Master, mentor, the father I never had.

I started wondering if I was like a daughter to him, or if I was just Ahsoka, his padawan learner. I know that he cares for me, Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, but I know that he has always had problems with this.

I thought about the first time he had called me Snips. I smiled. It was his nickname for me, and as much as I hate it, I grew used to it. I wondered for a second what he was doing at the moment, probably sleeping. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to wake him up.

Then I remembered the reason I had come back to my bedroom in the first place. I needed to get some sleep. I shifted my position and rolled over on to my side. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I laid there for a while, but I soon drifted off in to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I must have woken up late, because by the time I got to the meeting room everyone was already there talking. Everyone looked at me when I walked in. Anakin glanced up from what he was looking at on his data pad and then said, "Snips, come over here," I walked over to where my Master was standing.

"Good morning Master," I said. Anakin mumbled something close to morning, but I couldn't exactly make out what it was.

"What was that?" I asked. No reply. He just stood there looking at his data pad and I stood there waiting for him to tell me why he called me over here.

"Master?" I said. Anakin still stood there. "Master," I repeated. Still no response, his eyes were glued to the data pad. I saw Obi-Wan standing nearby talking to some clones. I decided I would walk over there and ask him what was going on.

"Master Kenobi?" I asked walking up behind him. Obi-Wan turned around to see me.

"Yes, Ahsoka," He said.

"Can you please tell me what's going on? I tried asking Master Skywalker but he…seems distracted." I said. Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin who was still staring at the data pad. I wondered what he could be reading that was so important, that he would ignore everyone.

"Yes, well he's not in the best mood today." Obi-Wan responded. I looked over my shoulder at Anakin who was now ignoring R2 as he pushed against his leg. "Anyway, the Chancellor has been kidnapped by Count Dooku, and we are to return to Courascant to save him. Apparently the Separatists have started a battle over Courascant." Obi-Wan finished.

"Oh, thank you for clarifying for me. When do we leave?" I asked. Obi-Wan smiled and let out a sigh.

"You might want to ask your Master about that," He said. When he saw the confusion on my face he said, "He's done looking at the data pad now," I turned around and saw that my Master was talking to R2.

I walked over to him and said, "Master," He turned around to see me and nodded acknowledging me for the first time today.

"I just heard that the Chancellor got kidnapped, when do we leave?" Anakin sighed and said, "Ahsoka, I'm sorry but you're going to have to sit this one out."

"Again? Why this time?! I haven't been on a mission in months!" I almost shouted it, louder then I intended it to be.

"Ahsoka, Count Dooku is dangerous. You've never faced him before. Padawans should not be fighting Sith Lords. Look what happened to me when I did." He said gesturing towards his mechanical arm.

"Master you're just being overprotective again!" I said. Now people were starting to stare.

"Ahsoka Count Dooku is to powerful! Do you want to get killed?" He said.

"Master, I can fight! If you can face him then why can't I?! If you've taught me right, then I should be powerful enough to face him!" I was screaming now.

"This is not up for discussion anymore! You are staying in the Jedi Temple and that is that! Do you understand me?!" He spat it out right in my face. I let those words sink in. We stood there for a while, looking at each other. Then his face turned from angry to guilty.

"Ahsoka, I-" He started but I didn't let him finish. I knew that he was just going to say that he was sorry.

"Its fine," I lied, "I'm sorry for arguing," I then walked out the door with everyone staring at my back as I left.

* * *

**So what did you think?! Please leave me a review. I will be updating in a couple weeks if I can. I have exams next week, and then I'm off for Christmas break! Merry Christmas btw! I love this time of year! And guess what else, my birthday is in a week! Reviews are like Christmas presents**


End file.
